


The bitchest of the bosses

by siggykuu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was real fun, and hard to work on! i tried something new and i hope the gift is something you wanted /w\ / thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bitchest of the bosses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bench/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/9WtVSJf)


End file.
